Righting the wrong
by marshimell0akira
Summary: Because of mistakes made, more than one life was altered. Now, the Cullens have to do all they can to right their wrong and save the life that changed because of their mistake. Can they fix her in time or is she forever lost in her memories of her ordeals?
1. Chapter 1

**It's my first time writing a FF in a while. Please review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

I lost everything in that moment. Didn't know how I did but I did. I tried everything to prevent it from happening but I suspect it was my own greed that caused all of this. If I had let go at that time, if I had known that nothing I did would stop in the impending situation, I would've let it go with grace and sadness. But I didn't and now I have to suffer the consequences.

* * *

It was 3 years ago when she first came. At the time, I didn't know who she was, what she was doing here or what she would mean to us. All I knew was she was the daughter of the chief of police here in this tiny town. Her father, Charlie Swan, was my father's, Carlisle Cullen, only human friend that I knew of.

Our family had been living here for only a few months when she came and when she arrived, she was in her final year of junior high, like Edward and I were posing to be. No one in our family paid any attention to her. To us, she was just another human that we had to protect by not allowing her to get close enough to notice the difference between us and everyone else.

Like everyone else, she noticed that we were different but unlike everyone, she didn't care. Jasper told us in amazement after her father introduced her to our family at the hospital fund-raiser for Kids with Cancer **( don't know if there's actually a society called this and if there isn't pretend there is ^^)**. He said she was indeed intrigued by us but soon lost any interest she had. We had been surprised and thought that she was just putting up a front; trying to feel something else so it didn't show on her face, but as the year went by, her feeling towards us never changed. No amazement, no lust, no nothing; just plain boredom. From her feelings, we concurred that she had heard every story there was about us but didn't give a damn about it and for that, we were glad. To know that there was at least one person in the whole of Forks who would leave us alone and not judge us based on how we looked or lived was a blessing to us.

So life went on. Rose and Em were in their senior year with Jasper, while Edward and I were in junior year with her. There was an occasional hello and goodbye as there were some classes that either Edward or I sat next to her. She was in AP classes as well so she was bound to see the other as well at some point in time.

Everything was normal until that day.

That day, there were nomads coming into town. Nomads we didn't know and weren't expecting. I knew that there were nomads in Seattle but I didn't know that they would venture up into this small dreary town. I told Carlisle and the rest about this and we decided to go and meet them before they made it into town itself. We needed them to think that this was our territory, which it was essentially but not for the same reasons as most, and they were not welcome to feed in town or from anywhere close to Forks.

We waited and when they came we were ready. 2 men and a woman came through the forage as gracefully as was expected from one of us. The man in the middle, who we learned was James and coven leader even though he said otherwise, was a tall blonde man and hadn't seem to have taken a shower in a while, his hair was in a ponytail and his clothes were a mess; mud caked here and there, twigs stuck in his hair and so on. On his arm was a ginger haired woman, who we learned as Victoria and mated to James. Next was Laurent. He was the nicest of the three and the most rational. Where the other 2 wanted to take on a coven, who number them almost 3 to 1, Laurent voiced his concern and stated that there were plenty more out there and hunting here was to conspicuous since it was so small. With that, we turned around and started away from the main town. That was until the wind blew and the scent that was on it blew to us all.

Bella.

Everything happened so fast that we didn't have time to react or anticipate their reaction. James and Victoria took a breath and immediately headed towards her general direction. When we noticed their intent, or when Edward voiced it out, we ran after them but we were too late.

Bella, who had been hiking with a couple of her friends, had gotten separated from her friends and had been walking aimlessly looking for them. She knew the general direction of where her friends were going and even though she knew it would've been better to wait where she was instead of wondering off, she began walking. One thing she didn't know was that because she went against her better judgement, she was going to die.

James had gotten her and ran full speed away from us with Bella on his back, looking to have been knocked out. And Victoria was the distraction. Victoria knew what James wanted and what he wanted, she wanted him to have so she made sure that the Cullens' were occupied in trying to fend her off then going after her mate with his new pet. Laurent, who didn't want to up against the Cullens' without the gift he knew Victoria held, stood where he was. He didn't help either side.

We tried. We tried for what seems to be hours but in truth was only minutes, trying to get to her and in that time, James managed to get away and their scent disappeared as if it was never there in the first place.

Later we found out that that was Laurent's gift. He was able to manipulate scent by either enhancing them or diminishing them. A limited gift but a useful one none the less. Victoria told him to do it and since he had more loyalty to them than to the Cullens', he used his gift all to willingly.

When we got back, there was news about Bella everywhere. Her friends had been back for hours and told Charlie how and where, in general, they had been separated. Charlie called the rescue team from Seattle and they came to help look for her. Bella was Charlie's family he had. When we were watching the press conference on TV with a heavy heart, we could see how hard it was for Charlie to hold back his tears as he described his daughter, asking for help from experiences hikers to find any clue they could about the statues of his daughter.

But the days turned into weeks and soon, everyone started to believe that Bella was either kidnapped from the forest or she was no longer alive. Charlie, who kept looking with the hope that his daughter was alive somewhere, kept going, not wanting to believe that his only child was dead. And even if she was dead, he was going to find a sign and find her to bring her home to be buried the way she deserved to be.

Carlisle had tried to convince Charlie to stop after a month and a half of Bella's disappearance. He didn't want to but Carlisle could see the toll it had on Charlie. If the man didn't stop soon, he was going to collapse from exhaustion, dehydration and malnutrition. Charlie was spending every waking moment, that he wasn't working, looking for his baby girl and no one was going to stop him.

"Charlie, you can't do this to yourself!" Carlisle said to the man. He had gone over to his friend's house and was sitting on the couch while Charlie set on the recliner looking tired and thinner than ever. The house was in disarray. Bella's presence was missed and Charlie was letting it control him.

"What do you mean I can't do this to myself? She's my daughter, Carlisle! If Alice or Rosalie went missing wouldn't you do anything you could to try and get them back?!" Charlie yelled back.

Carlisle sighed and rested his head in his hands. "I understand what you must be feeling, Charlie, of course not fully considering I've never gone through this situation. I can only guess what you're going through. But Charlie, you can't let yourself fall like this. You want to find Bella? You can't do that if you are confined to a hospital bed or dead!" He looked at his friend with concern to see if what he was saying was sinking in.

"What else am I supposed to do?! Every time I go to sleep, I have nightmares of what Bella might be going or might have gone through. I know the possibilities of finding her alive are close to none, Carlisle, how easy you forget what I do for a living, and she's been gone for almost 2 months now, I know. But if my baby is really gone and even if she isn't, I want to, no, need to find her. She deserves to be put to rest properly knowing that I didn't give up on her. I let her down once when I let her go with Renee without a fight when she was a child, I'm not going to let her down ever again, especially not in this situation!"

There was pause. Carlisle, at that moment, realised that his friend needed this. He needed the closure that only finding Bella can give and Carlisle was going to give him that even if it would make him feel the guilt of lying to his friend about how Bella was taken, how his family failed to get her back and how she was going to be found, for the rest of eternity.

"Alright, Charlie, Alright. But you still can't let your health deteriorate. You must start eating, drinking and sleeping. Even if it's in small amounts, you still need them. If you don't want to die before you find your daughter I suggest you heed my words." Carlisle said, "But I'm going to help you. My family and I are experienced hikers and we will look for her in the places where the search party didn't. Bella's friends said she got lost about half way up the trek path, right?"

"Yeah, they only check a 50m radius surrounding it. If she had gotten further, they would have missed signs of her." Charlie said.

"There are 7 of us and you which makes 8 pairs of eyes. We will go further into the woods, in pairs, and look for any sign of her. I will go home and tell my family so get some food and rest before we start. I am a doctor, Charlie, and when I come get you tomorrow and you don't look like you've eaten, drank any water or gotten a bit of sleep, I'm sending you to the hospital to get an IV drip stuck into your arm and put you into an induced coma to get some rest." Carlisle threatened.

Charlie bristled at this. He didn't take to lightly with being threatened. "Are you threatening me, here, Carlisle?"

"Yes, I am. You are my friend, Charlie and I care for you. I'm not going to let you kill yourself. I know you want to find your daughter but you have to be healthy and able to do it."

Charlie sighed, nodded and walked Carlisle to the door. As he was making his way to his car, he heard Charlie call for him.

"Yes, Charlie?"

"Thank you, Carlisle. I owe you everything for not giving up or telling me my daughter is probably dead. Just, thank you." Charlie said with tears in his eyes.

"Your welcome, Charlie. I'm just sorry I didn't come and help earlier."

"No, it's alright. You have a job and a family to support, I understand. But thank you for helping me now. It's more than I could ask for." He smiled sadly.

Carlisle smiled back trying to hold his guilt from spilling out of him. Truthfully, our family had been spending every night in the woods since her disappearance looking for any trace of her. If what Edward had said about James' and Victoria's thoughts, Bella wasn't going to survive her ordeal but we had to look for her. It was our fault she had been taken and we needed to find her for Charlie.

Carlisle arrived home and I knew what exactly what he needed from us. I saw everything that happened.

"I've informed them, Carlisle, we are all ready and know what to do." I said. I know doing this wasn't the right thing to do but Charlie was going to die the way he was going. With the plan with had, he was going to give up on searching for her. We had a piece of her clothing and her bag with us. We were using it to look for her scent that had disappeared. Even when he gave though, we weren't going to.

We were going to find her whether she was dead or alive. We were going to kill the nomads from taking her. But all our planning couldn't prepare us for what we found a month after Charlie stopped searching.

* * *

**So that's it! I'll try to update weekly or even every few days. Hope you like it. ****Criticism is welcomed but please, don't flame if you don't like. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So.. Hasn't been a day yet but I thought since I've finished this chapter that I should post it. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

We went, we staged and we watch as a father broke down when he saw the bag, the clothes and the drag marks left presumably by his daugher. Charlie wanted to follow them but Carlisle persuaded otherwise. Said if it led him to where Bella was, it would lead him to the animal that took her.

With that, we went back and Carlisle stayed with Charlie to keep him company. I saw that Charlie was going to call Renee and she was upset but not as upset as I had thought she would be. Her daughter, who had been missing for around 2 months, had been declared dead and she didn't even shed a single tear. We finally found the reason why Bella came to live with her dad. Her mother hadn't wanted Bella in her life anymore since she had a new husband.

Charlie was upset that all Renee said was "Sorry for your lost" and hung up the phone. Charlie knew what Renee was like but couldn't fathom her actions towards the situation. Even when Bella first disappeared, Renee hadn't even come down to see if there was anything she could do to help with the search of her daughter.

2 hours later, with Carlisle's help, Charlie had the funeral planned. He was planning a memorial but not in a church since neither Bella nor Charlie had been catholic or religious. So it was going to be in a nice Hall and family and friends were the only ones who were allowed to come. Charlie had known that Bella wouldn't have wanted too many people fussing over her, even if she had passed on so Charlie only invited close family friends and Bella's friends from school that he knew of. Of course the we were invited since we had been the ones who helped Charlie find the little remainder of Bella that were left.

The memorial was filled with fun stories from Bella's childhood, stories that they heard from Bella since she didn't spend her childhood with anyone in town, and life onwards to remind everyone how and who she was. The tears came when they were laying Bella to rest.

"Bella was the apple of my eye. She was, still is, the best thing that ever happened to me. Even though I wasn't there for her throughout her childhood, I still called and mailed her. I made sure she knew that I loved her no matter where she was, how far she was from me or how much she grew up. She was my little girl." He choked up a little, thinking about his regrets about not being there for Bella. "I hope I'm not the only one to think this but Bella was a very nice and kind girl. She was patient and polite and I am lucky to have had her for however long she has been with me. The pass 3 years she's been with me was my happiest times and I wouldn't trade my time with her for anything."

He looked up to her coffin and walked forwards. He stroked the coffin at the part where her head would have been and smile with tears streaming down his face. "Baby girl, I'm sorry for not being able to put you to rest earlier but I hope that your passing wasn't too painful even though I know how it went. You will forever be in my heart and please know that I love you." He cried. Everyone had been bawling at that point. Hearing her father's heartfelt words and agreeing with everything he had said made it harder to keep their tears and sobs back.

Everyone paid their respects, said their goodbyes and watched as they laid Bella's empty coffin into the grave. After the burial, Carlisle and the rest of us stayed back to make sure he would make it home safely and be the comfort he would need after this. Billy Black and his Son, Jacob, however, stayed back as well. Even though Billy Black had known who, or more like, what we were, he looked at us and nodded; giving his thanks for helping Charlie when he didn't. Carlisle nodded back and watched as Billy turned around and rolled his way towards Charlie, his childhood friend. Charlie bent down and clung to his friend as he cried like he hadn't before. It was like everything he had been feeling and all the tears he had been holding back came all at once. His heart-breaking sobs filled the empty cemetery and our hearts that were already filled to the brim with the guilt we felt over Bella overflew that day.

We left Charlie with Billy and went back home to ponder over what we were going to do.

* * *

After 1 month of searching for any signs of Bella, James, Victoria or Laurent, we had decided to give up. Yes we had still felt immensely guilty and we wouldn't forget what we had done. But another month of nothing didn't help our motivation to continue. There were a few of us that thought that we owed to Charlie for what we had done, or what we didn't do, for Bella but we just couldn't keep living in the past. That had been one of the regrets that we would have for the rest of our eternity and every time around that time we would remember how we didn't fight hard enough to get her back but we had our own lives.

However, Jasper, Em and Rose hadn't wanted to give up. They felt that if they had just fought off Victoria harder, the rest of us would have been able to get past her and get to James. Even if the scent was gone, we were just as fast as James and we could've kept him in sight long enough for one of us to catch up and get Bella back.

"I'm not going to give this up. That girl deserves more than what she got. So many people loved, love, her and we shouldn't stop searching just because there's no trace." Em argued. Rose had placed a hand on her mate's shoulder trying to calm him down but it wasn't working, not at that moment anyway.

"I agree with Em." Rose said calmly. Trying to persuade us to continue, "Bella didn't deserve that. We allowed James to take her, we lied to her father and everyone who had loved her and mourn her death. We did so many things wrong. She was a nice girl and she should be found and buried the way she should have been."

"What body?" Edward argued. He didn't want to continue and was getting frustrated with the constant back and forth on the subject. "You didn't see into his mind, in any of their minds. I did and if what he was thinking about was what he was going to do to Bella, she won't have an attached body left. And what makes you think we can find her? We were all there, all the scents we got from them all disappear and Laurent won't be willing to bring it back and it's been almost 4 months since it all happened. The rain and weather would've washed the scent away regardless."

"So what do you propose we do, Edward? Give up? How can you be so selfish?" Rose yelled. She wasn't able to understand why her family was so willing to give up on this. "_We _let this happened to her. Yes, we weren't her protectors, but _we _were there! We should have fought harder. You don't understand what it's like to watch as your own parents mourn your death. _You _don't understand what it's like to know that your parents couldn't even bury a body of their only child because there was none!" At that point, Rose was screaming and sobbing tearlessly. "If there's any chance that James and the others in their coven have kept her alive or at least disposed of her body somewhere, we are going to find it and tell Charlie so he can bury his baby where she belongs!"

"Who's being the selfish one here, Rosalie?" Edward argued back, "You can feel guilty over what happened for the rest of your eternity but the rest of us want to forget and live our lives. How much longer are you going to keep going after someone who might even be in one piece?"

At that, Rose growled more menacingly than she had ever done before and bit out. "Until I find every last bone that makes up one, Bella Swan. _We _let her die, _we _let her go even though _we knew_ what might happen to her. She deserves more from us than what we gave."

She had stormed out of the room and gone up the stairs towards her bedroom. Em soon follow suit and we could hear them packing their belongings.

"Come on, Jasper, let's go hunt." I said with my hand outstretched, waiting for him to grab it.

"No, Alice." He said almost in a whisper. "I'm going as well."

"What?" I gasped. "But why?"

"Because unlike you, I can't forget, won't forget, what we did. I can't forget the fear she felt when James took her, forget the feelings Charlie and everyone else at her funeral were feeling towards the girl."

I stared at him with wide eyes, shocked. "How could you say something like that to me? I don't want to forget but I want to keep on living. She's in the past now and there's nothing we can do to bring her back. She's dead!"

"If your daughter or family member went missing and was buried without her body would you give up so easily?" Jasper questioned me. Ever since Bella's gone missing, Jasper and I have been drifting apart more and more than we had been.

"You can't ask me something like that because you all are my family." Alice cried.

"So what? So she's not your family but she was someone else's. She missed by a whole lot of people and we are the reason they don't have full closure."

"Jasper you can't leave! You're my mate! How will you be able to live without me?" I screamed. My whole world had been breaking apart right before my eyes and everything in the future was blank and there wasn't anything I could do about it.

"How will I be able to? Quite well, actually. We were never mates, Alice. You and I both know that. We were just 2 lonely vampires who didn't want to spend our existence alone anymore. I loved you once Alice but it's been fading over the years for you and me both." He said with a sad smile. "I need to do this. I need to be able to say that I did everything I could to bring a girl we let go with a sadistic monster, back. You may be able to live with the memory but I can't. I felt everything that everyone felt about her and I won't keep living like that. It haunts me, Alice." Jasper said sadly.

I had known that I lost that argument with him. He had been so resolved in going that nothing I would have said would've made him stay. If I had asked for a divorce he would have agreed and left but I didn't want that. I still loved Jasper even though he had forgotten that he did too.

"Okay. Go. But come back, please. Come back to me." I begged. He was my husband and I loved him.

"I'll try, Alice, but I'm not making any promises. We both know that our time together is almost up. We both can feel it deep within us." He had said. Even though he was right, I still didn't want to let him go.

With that, Jasper, Rose and Em left. Carlisle and Esme were sad to see them go but had known that no matter what they had wanted to say would be met with closed ears. The trio needed to do this but the rest of them couldn't keep living with the guilt. It might have seemed selfish of us but we were selfish being in essence.

Jasper, Rose and Em headed out and were one for 3 weeks and we didn't think we would hear from them any time soon. That was until the phone rang and a frantic Emmett was on the other side.

"We found her."

* * *

**Was finding her too fast? I will have chapters on Jasper and co's journey of finding her. Give me your thoughts! Thanks for reading! ^ ^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Merry Christmas! This is my Christmas present to all of you who are reading my story and have decided to follow this story! I thank you all for your support and hope you keep on reading! ^ ^**

**Well, I won't keep this long so, here you guys go! enjoy!**

* * *

If I had heard what Em said it had been certain that everyone had as well but no matter how long ago we heard it, we couldn't seem to comprehend what was being said.

"They found her? How is that possible? James was going to drain her after 'playing' with her a while. Why did they keep her alive?" Edward questioned. Esme had glared at him for sounding as though he wanted the poor girl to be dead. Edward dropped his gaze and went back to what he had been doing before they called.

Of course the others on the other side of the phone call heard his comment and Rose had not been too pleased with it. There were multiple growls coming from the other end.

"Yes we found her. If we had let go of the hope we had, she would've died." Rose growled. I had never heard Rose so angry before. I had understood why though, she had to watch as her parents went through what Charlie was going through. She didn't want it to happen to anyone else if it could be helped.

"Anyway, we found her but we aren't going to be coming back anytime soon. We have to help her recover from this. And yes, Edward, we are going to. We are not going to leave her until we know that she can handle herself without help." Edward had heard that and went to his room to sulk, again.

"What do you mean you aren't coming home? I thought the whole point of you going off was to find her. You've found her so come home." I said to them. I hadn't seen that coming. But I've haven't been able to see anything of them since they had decided to go on their search for Bella.

"Yes, well, you haven't seen her and even if you did come to see her, I don't think she'll let you. So far, she's only let me close to her; screams every time Jasper or Em gets anywhere close. I think Jasper's blonde hair sets her off the most and Em's size doesn't help her feel any safer." Rose sighed into the phone. "I don't want any of you to come here and scare her any more than she needs to be. Too many people could give her more shock than she's needs."

Carlisle had been nodding in agreement with what Rose was saying. "Yes, we understand, Rose. I know how hard it is for trauma victims to be around too many people. You are lucky that she feels safe with you or it might have taken longer for you to comfort her. How is her condition?"

Rose, had once again, given a long sigh. "Not good. When we found her, Victoria and James were in the midst of torturing her. They were having so much 'fun' that they didn't notice us sneaking up on them. She has bite marks, cuts, broken bones, bruises and more injuries that have been healed with venom. The ones that weren't and more recent, we stitched them up and disinfected them."

"Good job, Rose, you're doing all the right things. How's her eating and drinking?"

"From what we saw when we first found her, they hadn't been feeding her right; maybe once a week or so. It seems as though they only fed and let her drink before they started their torture."

Esme had gasped and Carlisle looked sick. "Ok Rose, since it's seems that she wasn't eating regularly, you need to help her get back onto a schedule, at least for time being. Give her small amounts of food every 2 hours and give her a little water to drink every hour. If she refuses them, try to get to take a smaller amount. As long as she has something in her stomach and water in her system, she should get her appetite back and start feeling the need hydrate from regularly."

Rose had listened to everything Carlisle and was making sure the others had been listening. In case Rose couldn't do it when she was hunting and the other 2 were watching her, then they needed to step up and even if Bella was comfortable with them, showing that the men wanted to help would help her trust them more, even if it's just a little.

They said their goodbyes and hang up the phone. We hadn't heard from them since.

* * *

"So how did they take it?" Jasper questioned me with an emotionless face. He's been like this since we found Bella in that shack.

"Alice was surprised. She should've seen our decision when we made it but when I told her about our plans to stay with Bella, she sounded genuinely surprised. Is something wrong with her gift?" Rose questioned.

"Who knows, but I think this is better for us." Jasper said. "This way we can make decisions that we want without having to worry about Alice giving us a call to tell us how it'd go. Can you really say you are unhappy that Alice can't see us anymore?"

"I'm glad that she can't see us but if she can see others but not us that means there's something that causing this. If there was something wrong with her gift the problem should affect everyone but it's just us." Em said. Jasper and Rose had not been surprised at Emmett's smart deduction. Not everyone gave Emmett the credit he deserved; always thinking that just because he was childish at time, meant that he wasn't smart. The guy has PhDs and degrees in a lot of things but no one ever remembered them.

"It's not time to worry about now. We have to think about Bella." Jasper said grimly. Jasper had not understood why he was so protective of the girl. When they had found her, he pounced on her attackers so quickly that Rose and Em were left dazed for a little while. Both had not wanted to bring it up with him yet as it wasn't the most important thing at the moment; Bella was.

* * *

Bella had been in a coma for about 3 days before she came too. At first she had been in shock; kept thrashing around, screaming, thinking she still had been with her kidnappers. Rose had sat by her bedside telling her she was fine and that everything was going to be okay from now on, no one was going to hurt and she was going to get better. Rose said it repeatedly until Bella registered her surroundings. She was on a soft bed, the place no longer smelt of death and she had not been tied up anymore. She looked at Rose then who gave the girl a small smile; showing her that she wasn't going the harm. Rose, who had been the first to realise Bella's increase in heartbeat, indicating she was waking up, got some water and soup ready for her.

"Hi, Bella, I don't know if you remember me but I'm Rosalie Hale. I go to the same school as you. We found you and saved you from Victoria and James. They are gone now so you don't have to worry about them anymore." Rose said softly. Bella hadn't said anything, not knowing if she could trust the blonde girl or not and Rose was pushing for her to. She understood slightly what the girl was going through and after the trauma she had been through, pushing her would have most likely cause her to fear them more; two steps forwards, one step back kind of situation.

Bella looked from the girl to the tray she had in her hands, she looked fearful at first, remembering what food and water meant before but Rose noticed her and again, gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. I know what you're thinking. You're thinking that once you've fed well start torturing you the way the two of them did. But we won't. It's okay if you don't believe me so I will just have to show you that I won't do anything to you." Rose said, sadly. Knowing the girl was scared but she was going to do everything she could to make sure that she believed her. "It's soup and a glass of water. We noticed that you weren't fed much when you were with them so we thought it'd be best if we gave you something light to start off with, you know, help build your appetite and all that. You can have something else if you don't like soup and you don't have to finish it if you can't. We'll get you something later on anyway."

Rose placed the tray in front of Bella and waited for her to eat. "Listen, Bella, I know you don't have a reason to trust us but we aren't like those two. We won't touch you and we'll only come into this room when you need us to be. At this moment, you can't walk around yourself so I'll help you with taking you to the bathroom and stuff like that. When you are well enough and can do it for yourself, we'll leave you to it. And I want to stress this point the most to you. We will not hurt you, not ever. We were there when they took you and we are very sorry for not noticing you sooner and for not finding you sooner. We tried and even when we couldn't find a trace of you, we still kept looking. When you are better, we'll take you back to your dad and we will do our best to help you recover from this. I promise you that."

Bella stared at Rose and gave a small nod. If Rose hadn't been a vampire, she might have missed the minute action but that small reaction brought a smile to her face. She picked up the spoon and held it to the girl in bed. "Here, Bella, I'll help you with your food. Take it slow and if you can swallow all at once, don't. If you force yourself, you could get sick."

Bella nodded and opened her mouth and took the soup willingly. It tasted good and as Rose said she couldn't swallow all of it at once so she swallowed little by little until all the soup in her mouth was gone.

Bella took a few more spoons before she couldn't anymore. She gave Rose a thankful smile and had lain back down. Everything was going well until,

"Hey Rose, how's our little patient feeling?" He said with a big smile, teeth and all, directed at Bella.

Bella had let out an ear-piercing scream but soon passed out, fatigue hitting her.

"Em, you are an idiot!" Jasper, who hadn't reached Emmett in time to stop he's action, seethed from the door. Rose tucked Bella into bed, turned around, grabbed her idiotic husband by the ear and walked down to the living room, Jasper in tow.

"What?" Em asked.

"For goodness sake, Em, the girl just woke up and has a fear of Vampire. You know how showing our teeth make us look more predatory than normal so why show them to a girl who was just rescue from sadistic ones? You can be so stupid sometimes!" Rose screeched softly, frustrated with her husband's lack of common sense, "She was just beginning to trust me and you just go in there and scare her the living shit out of her! If she fears me now because of you, we are going to be back at square one again and it might take longer for me to gain her trust this time round because of your lack of sense."

Em looked and felt extremely guilty, realising his actions might not have been that smart now and this might have cost them all of Rose's efforts in getting the sleeping girl's trust.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**So here's chapter 4. Enjoy!**

* * *

Bella had woken up a few hours after Jasper had knocked her out. I had felt extremely bad for what I had done to her that made Jasper do what he did. She was already so afraid of our kind and I might have made it worst for her. We were trying to help and she was beginning to trust us, well Rose, and I had to open my big mouth and scared the living shit out of her. I could say that I thought she would be able to handle me since she was doing fine with Rose but I forgot that I'm much bigger in size than Rose and I can be intimidate people just by the sight of me.

I had knocked on her door and opened her door slightly. "Um, Bella, I'm Emmett. I'm the one that scared you earlier and I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to burst in like that." I looked towards her bed and saw she was peeking out from under her blanket at me. Her eyes held fear within them, understandable. "So um, I'll just leave you to it then and again, I am sorry." I closed her door and made my way down the stairs to the living room. I had been left alone with Bella today since Rose and Jasper hadn't gone out to hunt for around a week and couldn't hold it off any longer without endangering Bella. I hunted just before she woke so I stayed back to make sure if she needed anything in her state, she had someone to take of her. Though, I wasn't sure if she'd accept my help.

So here I sat, watching TV, more like surfing the channels because I didn't know what to watch; too worried about how I would make it up to Bella, if she'd let me.

After a while, I had heard ruffling from upstairs. I had decided to go upstairs to see if I could be of any help to her. I doubted that I'd be but I had to try.

I knocked on the door and waited to see if she would reply. She didn't so I opened it just enough to peek in. "Hey Bella, I heard ruffling from your room so I thought you needed something. I could help you with whatever you needed, if you want."

She looked at me and slowly, nodded her head. I smiled a little and walked into her room. I was glad that she wanted my help even though I scared her so much.

I didn't stand too close to her; only close enough for her to hear me without me needing to raise my voice.

"Do you need to use the bathroom?" I asked. She had blushed red at my question and I had gotten flustered. "Um, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to embarrass you!" I spewed out.

She had looked at me and gave me a small smile. This had shocked me. I didn't think she'd be comfortable enough to laugh, I did scare her only a few hours ago. "So, the bathroom?" she nodded and I went over to her bedside. "Um, I don't know how Rose got you to and from there but I'm not very gentle at times and if you stumble while you are walking there with my help, I might grab you a bit too tightly and you probably will considering you've got some bad breaks. So, if it's alright, can I carry you there? You'll get faster and I won't have to worry about me crushing you with my strength."

She thought about it for a few seconds before nodding. With her approval, I picked her up and walk faster than human speed but not too fast that would have made it uncomfortable to her, to the bathroom. I had placed her on the toilet seat and got out of there. She needed her privacy when handling her, um, business and she didn't need me hovering over her as she did it. With my hearing I would have heard her doing her business so to give her more privacy than she was getting, I had closed my ears and hummed a song to try and stop the sounds…

I had the flush, the sink and a knock on the wall. I had taken that as my permission to go in to get her so I had opened the door to find her sitting on the bathtub with a slight cringe between her eyebrows.

"Bella are you okay? Are you in pain?" I asked frantically. If Rose found out that she was hurt while I was watching her, she'll castrate me…

She shook her head and took a deep breathe. She looked up at me with a slight small. "I'm fine, Emmett, thank you. Just a bit winded." She whispered.

I stared at her, my mouth imitating a goldfish but sue me, I was surprised. The girl just spoke and not just to anyone, to me, the person who gave her the fright of her life after the trauma she went through.

"Emmett? Are you okay?" she whispered again. I didn't know why she was whispering but I could guess why. While she was being tortured, she must have screamed her little lungs off from the pain and that has caused her throat to be hoarse. I had made a note to make her something that would help with the dryness.

"Oh, yeah, of course. Just didn't expect you to speak, to me, of all people." I said honestly. "I did scare you." I frowned at the memory of her face that day. I shook my head a little to try to get it out of my mind.

"Yes, you did scare me but I was scare for nothing. Rosalie told me that none of you would hurt me and since I knew you guys before all this happened, I believed her. It was just my irrationality and instinct is all; the memories came back all at once and before I knew it, I was cowering in a corner."

"I completely understand but I still shouldn't have done that." I said. "Well, are you ready to go back on bed rest? If Rose found out I kept you off that bed and kept you from resting, she'll castrate me and I really don't want that to happen." I shuddered at that thought and the memory. It had been about a decade after she changed me and I had done something so stupid that Rose, who was, at times, very tolerable with my actions, lost it and took my dick and kept it from me for about a week. I will never do anything that warrants that punishment ever again.

Bella had giggled at me and raised her arms to me, telling to pick her up. I had done so and walked back to her room, put her down gently and cover her with a blanket. "Before you go back to sleep, Rose has instructed me to get you something to eat and drink. Anything you want?" I asked her, getting up after placing her down.

She shook her head once again. "Whatever Rosalie has already prepared, I'll have. Just not too much, please."

I nodded and made my way down. As I was going, I couldn't help the grin that started to spread over my whole face. I couldn't believe she talked to me, of all people, me! I couldn't wait to tell Rose and Jasper about this. They'd be so surprised.

* * *

After their hunt, Rosalie and Jasper had sat on a rock by a stream they found when they first arrived her. Rosalie and Jasper had both been born into this life more unwilling that most of their other siblings. For them, it had been harder to accept their new life because of the memory of their bad one. For Rose it was her family. She had been born into a fairly rich family and they had wanted her to marry someone who would be beneficial to the family business but at the time, Rosalie already had someone who she loved and loved her back. Of course, her family had been against it and sent the man somewhere to make her forget him; they made up lies that they offered him money and he took it and ran, but in reality placed him on a boat to a place that he wouldn't be able to come back from without a heap of money. With that Rosalie was engaged and married to a man who beat and rape her every chance he got. The day she tried to run, he gave chase and she died and was reborn, with a vengeance, until she met Emmett who taught her that life could be more if she stopped holding it against people who didn't deserve her time.

Jasper had a happy human life, from what he could remember, but it was the life that he was reborn into that haunted him. He had been a major in the army evacuating a town with women and children. 3 women stood in the middle of nowhere while he and his men were making their way away from the town. he instructed them to go on without him and he made his way over to them. They took him, bit him and the rest was history. He was reborn into the newborn war and because of his gift, was tortured every time he did as he was ordered. If it weren't for his captain, Peter and his mate, Charlotte, he would still be with the terrible trio, suffering for his deeds.

Even though they were upset with some of their family members, they were still glad that because they were in this family, they were able to find a sibling in each other and though they weren't siblings by blood or venom, they felt a connection that could compete with any connection between real siblings.

"Jasper, do you think Bella will be able to go back to how she was?" Rose asked her brother in a whisper. She had been worried about how Bella would pull through when they had first found her. She looked so broken that anyone would be skeptical over her recovery.

Jasper thought about it long and hard and thought about what he wanted to say to his sister. Should he tell her that Bella would be fine and they'll do whatever it'd take to make that happen or should he tell her that he was skeptical on the subject. The poor girl had gone through so much and sometimes the trauma was too much for the person; even if the person looked fine physically, emotionally and psychologically, they could be scarred for life and nothing anyone did could completely heal that.

"I don't know, Rosie. If you think about all she's gone through, it'd be a natural thing for her to keep in the sanctuary of her mind; from all the pain and all. But she could surprise us all and get past it. What she's suffering now is PTSD and not many can get past the paranoia, the fear, that it could happen again and life they are living now is a trick." He said honestly, he had put his arm around his sister and pulled her to his side. She, then, rested her head on his shoulder and sniffled a little. She wanted so much for him to say that Bella would be fine but was glad that he answered her logically. "All we can do right now, Rosie, is try our best to show her that not everyone is out to get her; that she has people who want her safe and love her. We will show her that and all we can do is hope that she'll understand."

Rose nodded and raised her head. They had made eye contact and gave each other reassuring smiles. "Thanks, Jazz. I needed to hear that."

"You can always trust me to be honest about a situation. You deserve to be told the honest truth."

Rose had smiled and got up from her seat. Jasper arm fell back to his side and he stood up as well and made their way towards their home.

"I hope Em hasn't done anything to scare her again and I hope she'll allow him to help her when she needs it. She can't walk anywhere or carry anything so I fear that she won't eat from fear of Em." Rose had voiced her worry about what they'll be going home to.

"Don't worry. Em's stupid sometimes but he knows how to make it up and learn from his mistake." Jasper reassured.

"I hope you are right Jazz, I really hope you are." Rose muttered.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? I thought I would brief history of Rosalie and Jasper.**

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait. It's the holiday season so I have been busy with family and stuff! Hope you understand. **

**Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

I had been getting better.

Rose, Jasper and Em had been big contributors to my quicker recovery. Rose helped me with all the things that the men weren't so comfortable with; she fed me and made sure I drank some sort of liquid and made sure I was comfortable and rested no matter what time it was. Em helped me with physical therapy. When I was with them, the torture that I had gone through caused some major damages to some muscles and nerves in my legs and arms so Em was helping me work the muscles without hurting and straining them. I had been mostly confined to a bed because of it but I had been slowly gaining my strength back and I knew rushing would cause more harm than good so I took it as slow as Emmett wanted me to.

I learned that Vampire venom can heal open wounds and internal injuries, but can be dangerous if I had been given large amounts of it and by the looks of it, it had been used on me often enough to make it dangerous for me. Jasper, who had been the only one with a medical degree, had taken my blood on a regular basis to see if there were any changes with blood cell count and so on; basically any irregular chances that were unusual even with my injuries.

He hadn't found anything wrong and strange but I could feel the changes. At first, it had been a tingle on the tips of my fingers but as time went by it kept spreading; now, I can feel the tingle throughout my whole hand. I hadn't wanted Jasper, Rose or Em to find out because I knew what could happen if I did. When Victoria told me about it after she had bitten me the first few times, I didn't believe her and I hadn't been listening carefully to her words considering the pain I had been going through. But after I had learn to control my mind to zone out the pain and just lay there like a doll, I could hear her story or warning.

If what she told me had been true, I could never tell the people who are helping me about it. I couldn't repay them that way.

* * *

Rose had been proud of Emmett when she and I came back from our hunt. We walked in and Emmett came rushing to us, well directly at Rose, picked her up and started spinning her rounded saying "Bella talked to me, she forgave me and let me help her!" over and over again.

"Are you serious? She let you help her?" Rose said in disbelief. Emmett had scared her it wasn't really rational or understandable at the moment why Bella would let him, of all people, to help her.

"Yes I did." We heard from the stairway. Bella had managed to walk from her room to the top of the stairs. "And, um, if one of you don't mind helping me down? Walking made me breathless and I stumbled a few times so I think it'd be better for one of you to bring me down?" she said, with a slight blush in her cheeks.

Em, seeing the opportunity to help her again, made his way to the bottom of the stairs and went up to bring her down. When she was at the bottom, in Em's arms, he continued into the living room and placed her on the couch. She gave him a small smile as thanks.

"Bella, are you sure you should be up and about like this? You're still badly injured and walking could've made it worse." Rose said worriedly. Bella looked up at Rose and smiled. I could feel from Bella how much she liked Rose. Bella had trusted Rose first and even though she had been fussing over her like a mother hen, and most likely smothering her a little, Bella's emotions had been nothing but positive ones towards my sister.

"I'm fine Rosalie. I've been coped up in that room for over a week and have only seen the room, the hallway and the bathroom. I thought it was time to get out of there and explore this big house of yours."

"Are you sure Bella?" Rose asked, She had been concerned for the girl sine she was taking care of her and didn't want her to hurt herself any more than she already had been. "Yes, Rosalie, I'm fine. I'll take it slow so don't worry. And even if I do get winded or hurt, one of you will get me back on bed rest faster than I can blink anyway." She laughed.

It had been good to hear her laugh as it was a good sign that she was getting better and was able to accept that what had happened to her wouldn't rule her life anymore because it was over. But behind her laughter there was some dread was seeping into her emotion. Was she doubting her recovery? Did she still think we were going to do to her what they did? All this questions were, for now, not going to be answered as I did not and would not cause the dread to be more prominent than it already was.

"So, Bella, where do you want to go first?" Em asked, dropping down to sit next to her on the couch. He didn't fall too hard as to not jostle her.

She thought about it for a while but didn't need to think for too long. "I want to see the backyard, if you don't mind." She said. Before today, she had been coped up in her bedroom only seeing the hallway, bedroom and bathroom; she needed a breath of fresh air. "I know it's a bit cold at the moment but it'd be better to see it now when it's not too cold then when it's freezing and I can't anymore. I could wrap myself up in cocoon of blankets if it would sweeten the deal?" She joked but even if she meant to make it sound like a joke, it wouldn't have been. As she said, it was cold outside and in her state a little cold would be too cold and she had just began healing properly. There would be no risk taken in the case of her health.

"Sure, Bella. I will just get the coat and blankets for you and we can head out. I'll make a hot bowl of soup or cocoa for you later when we get back in; so you don't get a chill." Rose said as she had gotten up and headed towards the stairs.

"Rose, thank you, not just for today but for everything you've done for me. I wouldn't have survived if you hadn't come and saved me so for that I'm forever in your debt." Bella said softly with tears brimming in her eyes at the memories of what she went through.

"You're welcome, Bella, we owed it to you when we couldn't save you from the beginning. We should have been more attentive to our surroundings and protected you but we failed so saving you was the only thing we could do to make it up to you and your father, for what we did and didn't do for you two." Rose said sadly. None of us liked what we had to do to protect Bella and Charlie but it was the only thing we could do given the time span we had. Yes, we were vampires with the capability of thinking of more than one thing at a time but at that moment when we were given the decision of what to do, we couldn't think of anything better.

Bella looked at Rose suspiciously. She was analysing Rose's words and we all knew what she was going to ask next.

"What do you mean by what you did and couldn't do for me _and _Charlie? What have you done?" She asked. I could feel her anger and rage building up in her and tried to send her some calm so she wouldn't raise her blood pressure or hurt herself.

Rose looked to me with sad eyes. From what she was feeling, it had seemed that she couldn't find the courage to tell Bella the things we had to do and from what Em was feeling too, he didn't want to either. I decided that since neither of them wanted to do it, I'd have to. Better to ripe of the band aid swiftly and quickly than pull it off slowly, as the saying goes.

"Bella, when you first got taken, we looked for you, by we, I mean my whole family and us but no matter how long or far out we search for you, we couldn't catch your scent. Later we learned that Laurent, one of the Vampires that was travelling with the 2 that took you, did them a favour as a farewell gift, had the gift of enhancing or erasing scents. So that's why we couldn't follow you. When we came abck, Charlie had already conducted a press conference about your disappearance and was spending all his waking hours trying to find a trace of you but if we couldn't find you, there wasn't much of a chance that he would." I said to her, this was probably the longest sentence I had said to girl since she arrived so she looked at me with surprise at the beginning and as I continued, her emotions and facial expressions started to fill with sorrow and a little bit of anger.

"After about a month of or so, we were still searching for you and so was Charlie but as I said, he was spending every chance he had in finding you and he was neglecting his own health. Carlisle, our coven leader or father, was your father's friend and couldn't watch as his first friend in decades to, to die because he wasn't eating, drinking or sleeping enough. We decided that we were going to search for you ourselves and make Charlie rest and eat whether he wanted to or not so we came up with a plan. We decided that if Charlie believed you were dead, he would stop and he could start grieving for you and start the healing process." I had gotten to this point and couldn't go any further because Bella had gotten up and had been looking at me with so much anger and she would've knocked me off my feet if I wasn't sitting down.

"You made my father believe I was dead?! You staged my death?! How could you?! My father is suffering and grieving for me when it's clear that I'm NOT dead!" She yelled at me. I sent her some calm and Rose had been by her side trying to get her to sit down. She had been aggravating her injuries by standing up and the stress was going to cause more damage than good.

"Sit down, Bella, I'm not done yet. When you hear the whole story you will better understand the decision we had to make." I said to her icily. I hadn't meant to sound like that but she wasn't being reasonable, didn't know the whole story and hadn't known how badly we had felt over what we did.

She sat and I took an unneeded breath. "As I was saying, we had decided it was the best choice at that time. We knew how much it hurt your father to think you were dead. He was already having doubts about you being still alive after the first few weeks and we could see the toll it was having on him not knowing. We wanted to give him closure because we didn't know what we would find. If we found you dead, we would've brought you back to Forks so you could be buried properly and if you were alive then we would help you get better and when you ready to face the world, brought you back to your father and explain everything that happened."

I finished and let her process the information I had given her. We had known she would react like this when she found out because we had known how much she cared for her father but even we had known, we weren't prepared to deal with her anger and anguish.

After what seemed like hours of awkward silence, Bella took a breath and looked at me with tear stained eyes. "Was he relieved when he thought I was dead?" she asked. And though I wanted to lie and say no, I had not been able to.

"Yes, he was. You don't understand though, what he was going through. His mind was being irrational because of his anguish at not finding you. He knew that the chances of you surviving were small but his irrationality was telling him you weren't; that you were still alive and he needed the evidence to show him that you were gone. He was relieved because he didn't have to live the rest of life not knowing what happened to his daughter. But, he had lost his daughter and your memorial was filled with laughter from your past and sadness that they were losing such a person as you. You are missed, Bella, and when you are ready, we will take you back."

I had looked into her eyes when I was done speaking but the emotions in her eyes confused me. We were going to take her home when she was better and I had known she'd be sad that everyone she knew thought she was dead but the anguish and utter despair was not something I had expected.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys sorry for the late update! I will strive to update every Sunday and latest, on Monday so please keep supporting this story! Thank you!**

**So here you are! Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

A week had passed since we told Bella what happened with her father and everything else and though she didn't hold it against us anymore, she still felt angry over the situation. Every time we said something that involved Forks, she'd get this sad look on her face that none of us could forget. And it was understandable. She had been told that everyone she cared about thought she was dead when she wasn't and there hadn't been anything she could do to take away their hurt, even if she went back and told everyone she was alive and what really happened because that would have only cause them more hurt, knowing that she had gone through weeks of torture.

But since then, there had been this determination in Bella's eyes when she was exercising. She had wanted, no needed, to get better so her family wouldn't have any doubt that she was fine even with what had happened to her. She had been determined to keep it a secret from everyone when she went back.

When she had first told them of her plan, they hadn't been expecting it at all.

"When we go back to Forks, I want you and your family to keep everything that has happened to me, a secret. I don't want anyone knowing what I've been through." She had told them when they were all sitting in the living room, just relaxing after her physical therapy was over with Em.

Em had looked at her in utter shocked, he, like the rest of them, weren't sure why she wanted something like that.

"You want us to keep quiet about this? Why?" Em had questioned. He had asked the question Rose and Jasper wanted to ask but he beat them to it.

"Because they don't need the guilt or feel more upset with what they think happened to me." She said sadly. She looked down to her hands that were on locked together on her lap. "If you think about it, they are already hurt, thinking about how I 'died'. How do you think they will feel when they find out the truth? As you told me, most of them stopped looking for me after the first week. What would happen if they found out that if they had continued, they might have found me?"

"But they wouldn't have, Bella." Em said a bit dumbly. They all knew that but her friends and family hadn't.

"I know that, Emmett, and we all know that but they don't. They didn't, and won't ever know, that I was kidnapped and torture by sadistic vampires. And considering how you and your family live and how there hasn't been news of existence, I'm going to assume that it's a secret so I can't really use that reason to tell my father and everyone else. Also, if we told them I was kidnapped by humans, they'll look for them but they are dead so how will you explain why they're dead or never found. No matter who they are, there has to be some evidence of their existence right? They'll know someone killed them and they are going to suspect the people who saved me. You guys don't need that attention and if you get asked to court or something like that, it'd be more trouble, right?" She had explained.

They had known Bella was a smart girl but even they, the vampires, hadn't thought of that. They just assumed everything would be fine once she went back home but it wouldn't be, not if they told them about her.

After listening to her, Jasper realised that she was right. Her father and everyone in the town couldn't know about what happened to her.

"We understand Bella. We'll give the rest of them a call and tell them what you've told us." Jasper said to her. She visibly relaxed and smiled. She had been glad that at least one of them understood where she was coming from.

"Thank you for understanding Jasper." She said to him. He gave her small smile and felt strange emotion swirling within him for the girl. The emotions he felt, he didn't understand but it didn't seem too important in this situation. Priority number one was to get Bella physically and emotionally better so she can go home and have a somewhat normal life.

"Jasper, can I talk to you for a minute?" Rose questioned her brother. "Em, you stay here and keep Bella company."

Rose had been quiet throughout the conversation. She had an unreadable expression that she wore when she realised they hadn't talked to the rest of the Cullens since the last they called to inform them about Bella. But them not talking to the Cullens wasn't really what she was confused about, it was the fact that Jasper hadn't.

Jasper gave a nod to Rose, got up and headed out the back door.

"Where do you want to go Rose?" Jasper asked.

"Shall we go to the lake?" Rose asked him. He again, gave her his silent agreement and they headed towards the lake.

They arrived and the moon was up and was hanging over the lake, making the lake sparkle and gleam. They situated themselves onto the rocks they had the last time they were here and Jasper waited for Rose to speak.

He didn't have to wait long.

"Have you noticed that we haven't called them in a few weeks?" Rose asked.

"Now that you've mentioned, yeah, we haven't." Jasper said after thinking about it awhile. It was hard for their kind to forget things but they didn't really notice until Jasper said he'd contact the family. "But why does that matter, Rose? If there was something important or threatening, the family would've contacted us. And even if it was, they can handle themselves unless it was dire, don't you think?"

"I know that, Jazz, but _you _seem to be forgetting something." Rose said to him. "You're forgetting Alice. You haven't mentioned her since we left. You should be missing her by now and the pull should have pulled you back to her for a while." Rose asked him.

When Jasper realised what she said, he remembered that the rest of the family hadn't known the situation between Alice and him.

"Oh that." Jasper said a bit nervously. "You see, Rose, Alice and I aren't mates."

Rose stared at him for a while, not understanding or registering what he just told her.

"What do you mean you two aren't mates? You've been lying to us this whole time?!" Rose asked angrily. She had trusted him the most beside Em and didn't like the fact that he had lied to her.

"Now, Rose, don't be angry with me. When I left Maria, Alice was the first one to approach me and she offered me a new life away from what I had been in. She gave me a chance to stop being the monster I had been in the wars and after travelling together for almost a year with just the two of us, while looking for you guys, we had gotten close. We didn't want to spend the rest of our existence alone so we decided that we'd be together until we found our mate or we didn't love each other anymore in that way." Jasper explained to his sister.

Rose looked at her brother and thought about it for a while. Of course, she hadn't want it to seem like she wanted her brother to spend his life alone when he could have gotten a partner to spend it with until they had to let each other go but she didn't like the fact that he hadn't told her about it before today.

Rose looked at her brother with hurt in her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me, Jazz? Did you not trust me enough?"

Jasper sighed and looked at his sister. "That wasn't why I didn't tell you and you know that. When we first came, you all assumed that we were mates and in a sense we were and we didn't correct you because we didn't want you guys to wonder when we were going to break up or think that whenever we fought was because we weren't truly mated. And it's not that I didn't want to tell you, it was just there wasn't a reason to."

Rose contemplated that for a while. "What if you missed your chance to find your mate because you were emotionally involved with Alice?"

"Mates aren't a light situation. Mates would've changed our world no matter who we were with and Alice would've seen them if they were coming because you know, she watches out for everything."

"So you know for a fact that you've haven't met your mate yet?" Rose asked.

"Either that, or she hasn't been turned yet. The connection is a two-way thing so we both need to feel it in order to connect, it's like you'd know she's your mate but you wouldn't feel the strong emotions from it until she can connect the same way. Like when you found Em, you knew he couldn't die and you didn't know he was your mate emotionally until your eyes me, same with Carlisle and Esme. He knew in his mind that Esme couldn't die because she was his mate but only felt the pull when she opened her eyes to her knew world." Jasper explained. Even though he didn't have a mate and couldn't possibly know what it really felt like, he was an empath and has felt it from the multiple of people who he had been witness to finding their mate. "And before you ask no she hasn't come and gone as a human. Her soul mate is a vampire; she's bound to find her way to me sooner or later."

When he had finished, Rose and Jasper just set there, in the quiet of the forest and relaxed. At that moment, they forgot all that's happened to them, if only for a second. They forgot the guilt, sadness over Bella, Jasper and the rest of the family and just remembered how Bella was getting better and soon, she'll be able to heal the hurt of the people that she loved caused by her saviours.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Review~**


End file.
